Justin Stewart
Justin Stewart is the Blue Turbo Ranger and one of the main protagonists in Power Rangers: Turbo. He is portrayed by Blake Foster. Retroactively, he is also referred to as Turbo Blue Ranger- a variation on his in-show label. He replaced Rocky DeSantos after Rocky injured his back while practicing for the upcoming Karate Tournament in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. Personality Justin is a wide eyed, inquisitive and energetic 12 year old, and his lack of experience sometimes gets him into trouble. Justin enjoys video games and computers, and has become somewhat of an expert at them. He looks to the other Turbo Rangers for guidance, helps Tommy with his race car project, and attended a Summer school where it was discovered that his IQ was exceptionally high, and so he was moved up to High School. Overview Justin is the young Blue Turbo Ranger. When Rocky injured himself at a martial arts match, Justin was chosen by Zordon to be the Blue Turbo Ranger. Justin, however, was twelve years old and inexperienced; to compensate for his youth, he was able to morph into an adult-sized form as the Blue Turbo Ranger. Justin is the only common member between the first and second team of Turbo Rangers. History ''Turbo'' Rocky DeSantos passed on his role as the Blue Ranger to Justin, the newest member of the Turbo Ranger team. As the Blue Turbo Ranger, Justin's Turbo Zord is the Mountain Blaster. Justin and the other Turbo Rangers ultimately lost their powers when Divatox's forces raided and destroyed the Power Chamber. ''In Space'' Justin stayed on Earth to be with his father, while his teammates traveled to space to find Zordon. Justin later regained his Turbo powers when Storm Blaster paid him a visit and gave him a recharged Turbo Morpher. Justin and Storm Blaster then rescued their old teammates, now Space Rangers, who were being held captive by Astronema. ''Super Megaforce'' Now as an adult, Justin and the other Turbo Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Trivia *Justin is the only Power Ranger to be a kid. The other Power Rangers appear in their late teens. *The visor on Justin's helmet resembles the Chevrolet logo. *Justin is the only Ranger of the Turbo Rangers to entirely start and finish his duties as a Ranger. The former Zeo Rangers, Tommy, Adam, Tanya and Kat had left and were replaced by the future Space Rangers, TJ, Carlos, Ashley and Cassie. *Justin is the last Blue Ranger from a team that spans more than one season to not join his team in the next season (in Space). The first being Billy Cranston (Zeo) and the second being Rocky DeSantos (Turbo). Navigation Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Successors Category:Movie Heroes Category:Genius Category:Damsels Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Voice of Reason Category:Brutes Category:Pure Good Category:Mysterious Category:Martial Artists Category:Weaklings Category:Protectors Category:Selfless Category:Wrathful Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Fighter Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Loyal Category:One-Man Army Category:Superheroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Envious Category:Sophisticated Category:Warriors Category:Monster Slayers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Self-Aware Category:Scapegoat Category:Harmonizers Category:Provoker Category:Rescuers